The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for making helical binders and for inserting such binders into rows of holes in selected portions of accumulations of overlapping sheets, such as into rows of perforations in the spines of stacked paper sheets which are to be converted into calendars, steno pads or other types of stationery products.
More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus for converting a continuous length of metallic or other wire into binders in the form of tubular coils which can serve to connect the sheets of a stack or a similar accumulation of overlapping sheets in such a way that the sheets can be turned through up to 360.degree. about the axis of a properly inserted binder.
As a rule, a binder which constitutes a tubular coil with a selected number of helical convolutions is being made of a metallic wire, of metallic wire in a plastic jacket, or a plastic wire. For the sake of simplicity, and since the improved apparatus can be utilized for the making of binders in the form of tubular coils from any suitable deformable wire-like material, the starting product will be referred to as wire with the understanding, however, that such starting product can constitute a strand of coated or uncoated material consisting of or containing a suitable metallic, plastic or other ingredient which renders the ultimate product suitable for use as a reliable and preferably eye-pleasing binder of overlapping sheets at the spine of a calendar, a pad or any other product containing or consisting of overlapping panels or sheets made of paper, plastic, metallic foil or the like.